Traps
Traps and harzards are environmental elements in Bloodborne. Description The traps are used by many factions in the game. There are several traps in Forbidden Woods, set by its denizens and many other traps in the Chalice Dungeons. Lists of traps Forbidden Woods * Swinging wood trap **These traps are active by stepping on a pile of wood and can be fatal. Giphy (10).gif Spike trap.png|The trap up close Chalice Dungeons * Arrows Trap ** traps activated by a stepping onto a pressure plate on the floor, causing between one and three statues somewhere else in the room to shoot a fire arrow .These arrows can deal huge amount of damage and easily one shot low level hunters. Side step to dodge. On rare occasion, just stand still. Arrow shooting statues can be destroyed. Labirint Statue №2.png Labirint Statue №11.png arrows.gif|Arrow trap * Ambush ** A Labyrinth Watcher (or Beast Patient in Loran Chalices) will be hiding in a wooden coffin and jump out to attack unsuspecting players. ambush.gif|ambush * Guillotine Trap ** though hard to detect at first, these traps can easily one shot low level tomb prospectors. The blade will slowly reel up. Enemies can be lure to this trap to quickly dispose of them. Chalice_Dungeon_7_1426158642.jpg Guillotine.gif|Guillotine trap * Swinging Axes ** found attached to the ceiling, placed upon a narrow bridge. These axes are easy to dodge. However, a ranged enemy often stand guard on the other side of the brigde. If a careless tomb prospector is knocked down from the brigde, he/she will have to deal with many ambushers underneath (ussually Kidnapper and Blood Gel ) Swing blades.gif|swinging axe trap * Summoning Trap ** similar to the Arrow traps, these sumooning traps are also triggered by stepping on specific zone, oftenly a circular blood ritual drawing on the floor. When triggered ,a group of between two and four Labyrinth Watchers will appear around the player in a puff of smoke and immediately start attacking him/her. summoning trap.gif|summoning trap * Boulder Traps ** nearly always found in T-shaped corridors, and your first clue that one is in the area will be the noise made by the boulder. There will be a loud crash as the boulder drops down at once end of the corridor, followed by a rumbling as it makes its way along it. There are almost always a treasure room at the end of the path that the boulder goes along. plain boulder trap.gif|boulder trap * Flaming Boulder ** found exclusively in the spiral staircase rooms. Every time you start going up one of these stairways, listen out for the sound of the boulder rolling down towards you. If you hear one coming, simply run off the side of the stairs to safety and wait for the boulder to roll by. This trap, though easier to spot than the Boulder Trap, is no less dangerous. boulder trap.gif|flaming boulder trap * Spirit Trap ** Evil Labyrinth Spirits will appear as ghastly smoke and fog in certain treasure room. they can not be attacked and will materiallized and attack the tomb prospector when he/she open the treasure chest. evil spirit trap.gif|Evil Labyrinth Spirit trap * [[Bloodlicker|'Bloodlicker']] ** one will be spawn in the room after the player perform a Visceral Attack. They are fast, dangerous and infested with a Parasite Larva. *''' Snake summmoning trap''' ** This rare trap summon six Snake Balls. The chance to encounter such trap is very rare. snake ball summoning.gif|Snake summoning trap - a very rare trap *''' Illusory Walls ' ** There are several walls that are just illusion and often hide the treasure room behind them. Hitting the wall will dispel the illusion. Illusory Wall.gif|Illusory wall *' Collapsing Floor ' ** These crumbling floor will drop the player to a lower floor, often filled with enemies. The fall itself deals some damage. However, enemies can unwittingly step on these collapsing points. collapsing floor.gif|colapsing floor *' Warp zone''' ** The warp zones can be spotted by a circle of candles on the floor. Step in the warp zone will teleport player to another location of the dungeon. warp zone bloodborne.png|The ring of candles indicate a warp zone warp zone.gif|warp circle Category:Environmental Elements Category:Gameplay Mechanics